


I love you so much my heart changed colors

by colliena



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colliena/pseuds/colliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur was 5, he became best friends with the 6 years old boy living on the same street, named Eames, although it wasn’t intentional, not a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you so much my heart changed colors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Inception Fandom! :o))
> 
> beta'd by lovely [thinkingaboutelephants](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingaboutelephants/profile)
> 
> The concept and title [inspiration](http://paintyhands.tumblr.com/post/109065510405).

 

 

When Arthur was 5, he became best friends with the 6 years old boy living on the same street, named Eames, although it wasn’t intentional, not a bit. Arthur had been strolling down the street, on his way to his preschool playmate, Ariadne’s, birthday party, clutching the gift he had carefully wrapped the night before with his mum’s aid. His mum had him dressed in nice trousers and button down with a green bow tie.

When passing by the neighborhood playground, he heard very loud yells. When he stepped out of the pavement towards the swings, he saw a group of local boys he wasn’t allowed to play with, since they were older and wouldn’t play with him either way. They were also known as ‘these boys’ (‘Every community has their own thugs, son’ his father once had said to him) - the bullies, and they were shoving and kicking some other boy he didn’t recognize. Normally Arthur wouldn’t interfere, fights weren’t his style. Besides he wasn’t any competition for them. One slim, scrawny boy like he was a huge target for being bullied, and he really shouldn’t get involved when he was expected at a party and was carrying the gift.

He took a few steps back and was ready to retreat, but he heard the new boy cry out and grunt in pain as angry fists and feet hit him everywhere. He knew his mum wouldn’t be happy when she found out he hadn’t obeyed her instructions to ‘Go straight to Ari’s house, my love, watch the street and keep in mind the Rosie’s dog, this creature just doesn’t get along well with beautiful boys like you’, but he also couldn’t help but feel sorry for this boy. If Arthur was in his place, he would want someone to help him.

He ran up to the group and demanded them to stop, but they only laughed and the one he knew, named Nash, shoved him away hard so Arthur fell back onto his bum into dirt. He scrambled to his feet quickly and knowing he hadn’t any chances here, he ran to the bakery around the corner yelling for help. Mr Barrymore, the owner, was a good man, and he rushed right away with Arthur to the playground and chased the boys away.

The new boy laid beside the slides curled into himself, weeping into his folded arms. Arthur assured Mr Barrymore that he could handle things from now on and that he could go to Nash’s mum and report her son’s behaviour. Arthur sat down in front of the boy, his gift for Ariadne set aside, and petted his hair offering comfort. It was what his mum always did when he was upset and crying. Soon the boy raised his head and Arthur could see his puffy eyes, still wet, but blue, grey, and green at the same time, something Arthur have never seen before, and quivering lips, but so full and so red that he felt his cheeks burn and he had to look away for a moment.

“Thank you,” the boy muttered with a raspy voice, tired from crying and screaming. “You were very brave,” he added sounding a little bit in awe, what made Arthur’s cheek burn even more.

Arthur smiled at him brightly and said, “Do you want some cake?”

And that’s how it started, really. Arthur took the boy with him to Ariadne’s party, fed him cake and lemonade and helped him wash away the dirt from his face and his clothes so he would look presentable again. It soon turned out that this boy, Eames, his funny name had made Arthur grimace when he had first heard it, was in fact new to the neighborhood. He was from another country, and that’s why he talked funny too. His was all funny, Arthur concluded. Soon enough they had started playing together, visiting each others homes, having sleepovers even.

Arthur liked when Eames’ mum invited him over for a plate of crepes that he could eat with whatever toppings he desired, but he also loved when Eames was allowed to come over to his house and they would watch scary movies under the blanket when Arthur’s parents were working late or heading to bed earlier, curling into each other at particularly scary moments.

So it shouldn’t have been any surprise that when Arthur was 6 and Eames was 7, Arthur spent the whole week preparing a Valentine’s card for Eames. He had made one for Ariadne, of course, for his parents and grandma and for his other buddy, Dom too, but he had known from the start that the one for Eames was more special. He already knew about this whole love stuff, and his mum always said that ‘On Valentine’s Day we’re showing extra care for those who are close to our hearts, even more than we do every day’. So Arthur spent the whole week preparing his card for Eames, because Eames was someone Arthur cared a lot about. He couldn’t draw, not even a bit. Once, his preschool teacher had praised him for his drawing of a horse, when what he had drawn was a dog. Regardless, Arthur sat at his desk, focused and drew and drew and drew. When he was pleased with the final result, he put it away in his treasure chest under the bed until the Valentine’s Day.

When the day came he took the card with him when he went to Eames for their weekly gaming tournament. After some rounds of a car race game, they took a break. Eames made them a fresh lemonade and they sat at the back porch catching some sunshine. Arthur’s heart stuttered in his chest and hands became wet, but he was determined, so he run for his backpack and returned to the bench. He retrieved the card and gave it to Eames. Eames grabbed it carefully like Arthur was giving him some precious artifact and examined it closely. Arthur was so nervous, he thought he would die. His mouth suddenly became dry, despite the lemonade and cheeks burnt, even though they hadn’t been in the sun long enough to get a sunburn.

**  
**It was a simple piece of white folded paper, with the big multicolored heart drawn with crayons and simple black neat penmanship that read ‘Happy Valentine’s Eames’. Eames looked at the front page for a long time, not saying anything, just looking, sucking on his lower lip in contemplation and then opened the card and read the inscription ‘With Love, Arthur’. The nerves got better over Arthur and he started fidgeting and panicking inside, suddenly worried if he miscalculated and Eames didn’t like him like he thought. What if he would stop being Arthur’s friend then? But then Eames smiled down at the card, closed it and pulled out a pen out of his jeans pocket and started scribbling something on the card that Arthur couldn’t see. When he was done he leaned towards Arthur and kissed him, close mouthed and sweet, placing the card on Arthur’s lap. Arthur’s world swirled, his whole body shuddered and he barely could believe what was happening. When Eames pulled back he quickly took the card and examined it. With black pen, in the middle of the heart, there was written ‘A + E ‘87’. Arthur’s head snapped up and he looked at Eames with mouth hanging open. Eames was smiling brilliantly and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “Happy Valentine’s darling,” he said. Arthur’s smile shined brighter than a thousand suns.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://anninspire.tumblr.com)


End file.
